


The Ashgrove hotel [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barry Allen's paranormal blog, Character Death, ColdWestAllen Week: Changing Channels Edition, Day 3, F/M, Getting Together, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but not in a bad way, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Barry has just died in room 5 of the Ashgrove hotel. He's become a ghost, which is ironic because he'd come to see if the place was haunted... it is as it turns out, and not just by him.





	The Ashgrove hotel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ashgrove hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871662) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> Recorded for a prompt from arkadyevna for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** The Ashgrove Hotel

 **Fandom:** The Flash

 **Author/** **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry/Len/Iris

 **Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 11:03 

**Summary:**

 Barry has just died in room 5 of the Ashgrove hotel. He's become a ghost, which is ironic because he'd come to see if the place was haunted... it is as it turns out, and not just by him.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871662)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Ashgrove%20Hotel.mp3)


End file.
